inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Inanimate Insanity Blog;
Okay, CB87, here this is the first Inanimate Insanity blog! News Okay, here's some Inanimate Insanity news! *An element in Episode 7 of Inanimate Insanity II has never been in any other object show. (Source is Livestream) *Best Of Yin-Yang has been released. *Inanimate Insanity Ep. 7 will NOT be ready for March 2nd, but will be out in March, they have finished the script and are now onto animation and voice acting, and it takes up most of the month. (Source is the livestream) *Episode 6 has been released. (Source, Youtube, The Wiki. I did this because, some people may not have known that it has been released?) *New T-Shirts have been released, they are only seen on Spreadshirt and not the official II site. Here's a picture of Dough's T-Shirt; (BIASED) Episode Review Let 'ER R.I.P I loved Let 'ER R.I.P, Soap won the challenge. Bow came back, twists and turns were everywhere, everyone was perfect, longest episode ever, (Not counting the S1 finale's 2 parts). We got more Fan and Test Tube development, I think they are doing this so one of them aren't going next, They put hate on Paintbrush already and now some on Apple, which means, they want an oldie to go. Who would have thought Apple was a traitor? I for one believe she may have been possessed. Now, this episode review is short, but the next one will be longer and done by Meester Tweester! So it will surely be a lot better. Fanfiction Inanimate Killer! Dun Dun Dun! Inanimate Killer Chapter 1: At Idiotic Island Alive; MePhone 4, Apple, Fan, Cheesy, Pepper, Salt, Baseball, Nickel, Pickle, OJ, Paper, Marshmallow, Knife, Balloon, Paintbrush, Bomb & Lightbulb (All) Dead: Bow (Due to the finale Events) Missing: Taco (Due to the finale events): ---- It was night at Idiotic Island, surprisingly it wasn't empty. "I can't believe MePhone locked us in idiotic Island." Sighed Pepper, "Like Salty Salt, wanna go exploring?" Pepper turned to see Salt smothering OJ, she glowered. "Oooh I can't believe I am with the II cast!" Fan looked around, setting his eyes on Pepper. "Pepper, okay, so are you jealous of OJ?" "No. No, Salty Salt, is coming exploring with me, so I can have my me time." Pepper rushed through the crowd of fellow contestants and tapped Salt. "Oh, hey Pepper! Doesn't OJ look so handsome?" Pepper avoided the question, though Salt didn't mind as she continued to smother OJ. "I-I-I-I, w-w-w-" OJ broke free from Salt's empowering grip and strode to Bomb. "Remember our therapy, Bomb." "Why did they become friends again? Only because OJ is coaching him, you understand right, Pepsy?" Suddenly a blur was seen, as the blur came closer it was evident, Cheesy was rushing to them. "AHH. MePhone is DEAD." He said, everyone gasped. "Someone killed him, It could have been Taco!" "Taco!?" Gasped Apple, "Who's th- Oh, now I remember. But I think it was Marshmallow!" Everyone turned to Marshmallow. "How? I was no where near him. Idiot!" Apple gave a gasp, she sobbed and rammed herself into Idiotic Island, which made tip over. "Oh, no. Apple could be injured!" Paintbrush rushed over to Apple, who was coughing violently as Salt and Pepper stepped over the cage and ran off. "She's- She's, dead!" The announcement caused shockwaves, everyone turned to Marshmallow, now glaring at her. "What? She was the one who ran into the cage.." "You called her an idiot! That made her run into the cage. I would never kill anyone permanently, unlike you. Marsh." The statement gave from Knife. "What? I didn't mean to- Hey! Where are Pepper and Salt?" "Don't change the-" Paper looked around mid-sentence, "Oh no! She's right, they are gone. Ah! What are we going to do?" "AHH!" The scream came from inside the cage. "OMGA, he's dead!" Lightbulb gasped, "Ooh, who did it? Someone here is a murderer!" "OJ!" The voice was Salt's she rushed back into the cage. "What happened? Is he dead?!" Salt was now close to tears. "Wait. He's not. He's just almost broken. He's not all broken." Proclaimed Pickle. "Oh good! Anyway, I have lost Pepper. We had an argument. Then she stormed off and I heard her scream! Something was following me, but then it just went away!" "So, we have two killers?" Fan got his laptop out. "Who do I speak to about getting some cell service around here!" "Well, we would be in Hotel OJ, if it was getting built faster, then no one of this would have happened." Lightbulb pointed out, making a funny face in the process. "I think we should all stay here." Marshmallow voiced. An object sped towards them and hoped into Idiotic Island. "Ahh! It's the killer!" Shrieked Bomb. "H-hey, I-i didn't stutter in that s-sentence." "No!" Cried the object, everyone fell onto there knees, hands to their ears. "Oops, sorry, I'll turn down my volume." "Oh. An unseen object. Ooh!" Said Fan, not on the floor kneeling like everyone else. "Fan, no!" Cried Balloon, everyone gasped. "What?" "I am Microphone!" Said Microphone loudly, "A new contestant in Season 2, but I doubt there will be one." "Season 2?" Gasped Lightbulb. "Are you from the future? Am I in?" "I think what she means is that she would be in Season 2, if it was taking place. So it would have taken place if MePhone hadn't died. She's not from the future." "She can be if she wants to be." "What about PEPPER?" Moaned Salt, "I'LL go out and look for her. Like, bye!" And with that Salt ran, no one stopped her, but all blinked in shock. "Wow. She knows she is going to die, right?" "Salt, Salt!" Pepper shouted, a figure covered with a small robe, was dragging Pepper off. "Owch! That hurts! Get off." The figure turned and threw the robe off of itself. "Why should I? I am trying to save you!" "Taco, you are trying to save me, from what? From That!" Pepper and Taco gasped, looking at what was ahead. "Wait! One question! Aren't you evil?!" "Well, I don't know the answer to that myself, I have been feeling remorse, yet I LOVE that feeling, and I always have the urge to steal something, and be friends with someone...SOUR-CREAM!" "So, you feel kinda evil and kinda not?" "Yep." Taco let go of Pepper and ran, bashing into what stood ahead, knocking it out. Taco ran ahead, and Pepper stayed on the spot. "I...am...like...confused." Suddenly what stood ahead awoke and grabbed a twig and stepped to Pepper. "Ugh! Why is it raining?" It snarled. "What are you gonna do?" Asked Pepper, nervously. "THIS!" And then, the Pepper's scream echoed through the island. "PEPPER!" Salt was on her knees, sobbing in the rain. "I am like so sorry, I failed at finding you! PEPPER!" "And so, I am the KILLER!" Now, at Idiotic island, everyone had found out the killer. "AND YOU WILL ALL DIE!" "W-w, but why?" The question had not been answered and Idiotic Island Killer only grinned in reply. "My assistant is dealing with Pepper. Soon to be Salt, then Taco who is on the island." "So, it's NOT Taco?" ---- Dead: Apple, MePhone. Unknown: Salt (Because she hasn't been seen, so she could be dead), Pepper, (We only heard her scream)! Alive: Everyone else! NOTE: I put Fan, Microphone and Cheesy in there, because they have been on the island before there contestant debut, so Fan and Cheesy have obviously been considered as S1 contestants and well Mic was in the finale, so I couldn't just have left her out. You can write the next chapter or just do a one shot, one like; ''' Inanimate Insanity: One Shots Not Getting Over Fear Featured Characters: Yin-Yang, Tissues, Trophy, Yin-Yang, Suitcase Cherries, Baseball, Soap and Nickel. Takes Place Sometime Between EP 1. ---- "Clean, clean!" Soap was humming as she cleaned dirt on the ground, "Ooh, this is a hard cleaning job." A sneeze made Soap jump and squeal, she turned, realizing who had sneezed. "Don't look at the germy boy." She muttered, continuing to clean. "Ah, almost-" A screech was heard, Soap hopped up, suddenly the Cherries collided into her and she was suddenly covered in gunk. "Ew!" Soap began to wipe it off with her wipe. "Sorry, Soap. Heh." Soap looked down, mumbling still. "Can't you put on your cleaning suit." Soap squealed and ran off, only to return with her being placed into a yellow quarantine suit. "Now, no germs can get you." "ACHOO!" Tissues was on the floor, sitting and sneezing. "Sorry, if I am bothering people, it's my condition!" Suddenly Trophy appeared in front of Tissues, he carelessly stepped on him. Soap gave a gasp, though her attention was fixed on the dirt on the ground. "Ugh, germs, move!" Trophy kicked Tissues, Soap stood up. "Hey, you cannot do that!" Cried Soap. "Why, why? Why are you all doing it?" Asked Soap, now everyone had gathered around her. "Just cause he is germy, he is still a person." "I don't want my team to get germs, enabling them to miss out on competing and weakening my team overall." Baseball's explanation had everyone pause for thought until they agreed. "A neat freak," Soap gave a hiss at Nickel's name, "Saying that we should treat someone there afraid of exactly the same as we treat our other competitors, even though she doesn't." "Well, I for one agree-" Voice Yin, "No!" Cried Yang. "Yes, yes, noo!" The arguing didn't stop, though people ignored it once Suitcase spoke. "Well, I agree with my alliance." "Prove it, freak? Prove it, take off that thing, and have a conversation with Tissues." Soap's eyes shifted to Tissues, she slowly took off her cleaning suit and rushed to Tissues, with everyone watching. "Do you THINK SHE IS GOING TO DO IT?!" "Ow!" Baseball glared at Microphone. "Mic, I uh, think you should just stay silent and observe." "So, Tissues, is it?" Soap chuckled. "Y-yes?" Tissues now looked up, he opened his mouth and Soap squeaked everytime he was close to sneezing. "ACHOO!" "AHHH!" Soap ran off, dashing towards her cleaning suit, with it covered in mud. "Yang did it!" Cried Yin, Yang laughed ever so loudly. Soap fainted quickly. "Hey, guys?" Snorted Tissues, standing up and walking to them. "Hey Tissues old pal, man buddy." Lightbulb rushed over to Tissues. "Ew, germy!" Trophy marched off. "Tissues isn't that bad!" Cried Suitcase, "Wow Soap must have rubbed off, hey Tissues!" Soon everyone was near Tissues chatting to him, with exception of Trophy. "Wait, are we going to-" "Hello, contestants! Now that you have had your break, wake up Soap and we will continue to film now." Paintbrush rolled it's eyes. ---- '''So both were written by me! Someone else, can write a one shot, or continue the Inanimate Killer thing if they want. Next on the blog is: ''' '''Fan-Art Ooh, but there is none. Ooh, I want fan art, you have to commita picture which you own to be in the blog, oh and it HAS to relate to II. So Instead: T Shirt Pics Inanimate-insanity-dough-tee design.png Fan Tee Image.png|Fan's T-Shirt Cherries Shirt.png|Cherries T-Shirt Zoomed in version Soap Shirt.png|Zoomed in Version Of Soap's Shirt Character Opinion: Test Tube: By Shutid987 He called Test-Tube, amazing, smart, and his avatar is Test Tube so, I did kinda think he would say, "Is it wrong to say I am in love with her?" And he did, I don't think it's wrong to in love with a cartoon character, it's a bit unusual, and I am sure Shutid987 is stretching it a bit, if not, then well.... It's time for the.... Poll Should I scrap the Fan Art section and Replace it with an Activites Section? Yes No Category:Blog posts